Green Eyes
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: I am not one to lose hope and faith. I believe that one day an angel will come into my life and pick me up from the ground. I will fly once again, and this time, I will not fall to the ground. I won't give up until I have that angel by my side. I won't lose hope.


**If you're gonna read this story, I suggest you also read _Brown Eyes_. They are two stories that will later convert into one little story called _Green and Brown Collide_. :) I really hope you guys enjoy the first chapter, and make sure to read the first chapter to _Brown Eyes_ as well. :D**

* * *

Hollowness fills my being. My eyes are no longer filled with a childish innocence or happiness. There is no sparkle there anymore, or at least, that's what everyone tells me.

My mother and baby sister are worried about me. I can feel the concern seeping through their hearts every time I am in the same room with them. I see them staring at me with worrisome, sorrow-filled eyes. They want to help me. But I don't think I can be saved. Not anymore. I have fallen in too deep, and I doubt I can get out of this hellhole.

My friends have tried multiple times to reach out for me. They try to assure me that one day the pain will subside, and I will feel happy once again. They have tried every single thing they can think of in order to make me laugh, giggle, or even smile. But I can't do it anymore. Nothing can make me smile. It's like I am no longer alive. My soul has no doubt left my body to roam the earth, looking for that person that I lost eight years ago.

My father. I miss him so much. He was a big part of me. He occupied a giant piece of my heart. He was everything I could have ever asked for in a father. He loved me, played hockey with me, tucked me in at night, read me bedtime stories, and gave me wise speeches that I still hold close to my heart.

My father was my role model; my idol. I looked up to him in everything I did. He taught be right from wrong. He guided me in the right direction. Without him, I feel lost. I believe that in a way he was like my compass. He never let me down… That is, until that cold, December night.

My father left us; he left me along with my mother and sister. He hurt us, and for that, I don't think I will ever be able to forgive him. I loved my father dearly, but that was just unacceptable. He never contacted us again. I was the one that had to pick up the pieces of my broken mother after his departure. I had to raise my little sister and be her father figure. My father failed at his role in our family, and I had to take it upon myself to grow up and look after the two most important people in my life.

What my family doesn't know is that I still hurt, even after eight years after his departure. I miss him and wish he was by my side again. The man that I last saw, I did not recognize. He wasn't my father. He acted nothing like my father.

I want my father. My_ real_ father.

I cry myself to sleep most of the time. I pray that by some miracle, my father will come back home and become a part of my family again. Somehow, I know those are only wishes. Even if my father were to come back home, asking for forgiveness, he would never receive it. Not from me anyway.

My father left a hole in my heart. I hope that someday, someone will come into my life and fill up that hole. I hope that one of these days I will meet someone who understands what I am going through; someone to pick up the pieces of my shattered and broken heart.

I might be broken like a piece of shattered glass. I might be ripped apart like a piece of paper. But glue and tape can always put the pieces back together, right? That's what I need. I want someone to take me in and help me. I want help, I really do. The problem is that up to this very day, I don't know one person that will be able to help me.

My friends have tried, but they just don't understand. I need someone to understand me. I love my friends, I really do, but I don't want to hurt them. They know I am hurting, and it worries them. Worrying them is the last thing I want to do.

I want someone to be here for me. I want someone that won't judge me, and will listen to everything I have to say. I pray every night for an angel to come into my life. An angel who will show me the right path in life and guide me in the right direction, kind of like how my father used to do.

It has been eight years now, and I have yet to find that angel. However, I am not one to lose hope and faith. I believe that one day an angel will come into my life and pick me up from the ground. I will fly once again, and this time, I will not fall to the ground.

I won't give up until I have that angel by my side.

I won't lose hope.

* * *

**This is obviously Kendall. :D Haha. But who is the one in _Brown Eyes_? Hmmm... Give it a guess!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR**


End file.
